Lavender Tea
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Duduk seperti orang bodoh. Memesan segelas teh. Dan mengamatimu. Tidak buruk. #SHBF 6 #Flower


**Lavender Tea © Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

 **Warning: Alternate Universe, Out of Character (maybe), Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#SHBF 6 [Flower]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke depresi. Pekerjaan yang tak kunjung menipis dari meja kerjanya membuatnya muak. Sialan sekali Itachi yang malah memeilih kabur ke luar negeri menghabiskan sisa liburan musim panas dan malah meninggalkan segudang masalah pada adiknya dengan embel-embel 'cari pengalaman'. Anda minta dimutilasi, Bang Itachi.

Tapi sudahlah, mengeluh pun tak akan membuat tumpukan laporan itu selesai diperiksa dan distempel. Sasuke mengerang, matanya terasa berat padahal ini masih jam tiga sore. Ini pasti karena berdebat dengan salah satu klien yang mengurus pembangunan cabang di Amerika. Sialan, perbedaan waktu membuat Sasuke mesti menahan kantuk dan berdebat terus-terusan agar ia bisa mencapai kesepakatan yang menguntungkan. Sekali lagi, sialan Itachi.

Sasuke menggebrak meja. Ia menyerah. Ia butuh udara segar. Kalau dipaksa menetap, Sasuke tak yakin dokumen yang diserahkan padanya akan kembali dengan baik—minimal dirobek atau sekalian ditelan saja.

"Anko, urus sisanya. Kalau ada yang perlu pertimbangan, telepon aku."

Sekretaris di ujung ruangan mengangguk sigap. Sasuke meraih jaketnya dan mendengus pelan, lelah.

Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan kerjanya, langsung menuju lift dan turun ke lantai dasar. Sasuke butuh kafein untuk sekadar memaksa matanya terbuka lebar. Ada kafetaria di lantai dasar, baiklah.

Sasuke menatap ke luar jendela, hujan lagi. Memang sudah musimnya. Sasuke memasuki kafetaria yang lumayan sepi, wajar saja, jam makan siang sudah selesai dua jam yang lalu. Mendudukkan diri di dekat konter, Sasuke menunggu pegawai yang harusnya berjaga di tempat itu.

"A-ano, Anda ingin pesan apa?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan, meneliti pegawai yang tergagap, "Satu kopi pahit."

"Baik. T-tunggu sebentar."

Sasuke meneliti agak heran. Apa pegawai itu sudah lama bekerja di sini? Melihat dari gestur dan perawakannya, kelihatannya gadis iu pemula dan masih berumur sekitar 17 tahun. Ah, dia kembali.

"Silakan dinikmati."

Sasuke meraih sisi gelas dan mulai meneguk. Lumayan.

Ia kembali menatap pegawai yang tengah mengelap meja lalu kembali menekuni pekerjaannya menggiling sesuatu. Ya, Sasuke tidak salah lihat, gadis itu tengah menggiling sesuatu yang berwarna agak ungu.

"Apa itu?" tercetus beberapa kata yang spontan.

Gadis itu menatap Sasuke lalu tersenyum, "Ini bubuk lavender."

"…"

Gadis itu mengerti konsumennya masih memajang wajah tak mengerti, "Teh lavender."

"Oh."

Gadis itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sasuke menatap dari balik punggung gadis itu, "Siapa … namamu?"

Gadis itu melirik dari ujung mata, "Hyuuga Hinata."

"Oh, _souka_."

Sunyi. Sasuke menikmati bagaimana jemari Hinata mengumpulkan biji-biji ungu pada permukaan gilingan lalu menghancurkannya menjadi serbuk dengan ditumbuk. Sasuke menghabiskan minumannya, meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang.

Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya dari bangku tinggi dan berjalan keluar.

Ia menatap gadis itu agak gelagapan mengambil gelas dan uang yang Sasuke tinggal begitu saja. Lucu.

Sasuke akan senang untuk berkunjung kembali.

…

Hari ini lumayan. Sasuke bisa habis-habisan melimpahkan semua tugas pada Itachi yang kepergok liburan di _onsen_. Lumayan, Sasuke menyuruh anak buahnya menyeret Itachi pulang ke Tokyo. Rasakan. Sekarang Sasuke bisa menjatuhkan bokongnya di kursi kebesarannya dengan tawa keras—walaupun tidak dilakukannya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sasuke tertarik datang ke kafetaria lagi. Akn menyenangkan menemui Hinata di bawah sana. Minum segelas kopi dan mengamatinya selama beberapa jam bukan pilihan buruk—konsekuensinya hanya dianggap sebagai _stalker_.

Sasuke memijakkan kaki di tempat yang sama. Menatap seisi kafetaria yang sepi. Sasuke duduk di dekat konter. Tapi kecewa melahapnya, bukan Hinata yang datang tapi malah manajer kafetaria. "Eh, Sasuke, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Kopi."

"Itu saja?"

"Hn."

Kadar kebahagiaan Sasuke berkurang sedikit. "Hei, Shino, apa di sini ada pekerja paruh waktu?"

Shino hanya menatap di balik lensa gelap. "Ada sih, kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya bertanya saja. Anak SMA?"

"Tiga mahasiswa. Masing-masing berusia delapan belas tahun."

Salah satunya Hinata. Pasti.

"Oh."

Sasuke berpikir. Mengkalkulasi. Beda tujuh tahun.

Bukan masalah besar. Oke.

"S-selamat sore, Shino-san."

"Ah, Hinata, sudah shift-mu ya?"

"Iya."

Sasuke menatap dengan mata gelapnya. Hinata balik menatapnya dan membungkuk pelan, masih ingat Sasuke adalah pelanggan tempo hari. Saat Hinata melewati Sasuke, ada aroma wangi yang terasa. Wangi bunga. Sasuke tak hapal jenis bunga. Tipikal tidak romantis. Jangan disinggung.

"Aku pergi, Hinata. Tiga jam lagi ganti shift dengan Konan."

"Baik."

Sasuke menatap gadis yang duduk di konter.

"Apa kau menyediakan teh lavender?"

Gadis itu tampak tertarik dengan ucapan Sasuke, "A-anda ingin pesan?"

"Satu."

"B-baik." Gadis itu terburu-buru kembali ke belakang. Kembali beberapa menit dengan the berwarna ungu pucat yang agak kental. Dihias dengan setangkai lavender. Ah, wanginya sama dengan kolonye gadis itu. Wangi yang menarik.

Sasuke menyesap sekali. Rasanya memang hambar layaknya the pada umumnya karena tidak diberi gula ataupun perasa lain. Tapi wangi yang menguar di mulutnya membuat Sasuke cukup kagum.

"B-bagaimana?" Hinata menatapnya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Enak."

Hinata menghela napas lega, "Terima kasih."

"Kenapa tidak diletakkan di menu utama?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, memang tidak untuk dijual. Bahannya musiman," jelas Hinata dengan senyum lembut.

 _Lalu kenapa kau berikan padaku?_ Sasuke bertanya dalam hati.

"Lavender ya?"

"Iya. Bunga yang cantik seperti ini."

Hinata menunjuk bunga yang menjadi hiasan gelas teh Sasuke. Sasuke menatap gadis itu lamat-lamat. Meneliti rambut ungu dan mata pucat yang indah.

"Sama-sama ungu." Dua kata yang terucap tanpa melepas pandangan.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Wajahnya memerah.

"Apa aku boleh memesannya lagi?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau bilang tidak dijual."

Hinata terkekeh pelan.

"Karena Tuan menyukainya, aku akan membuatkannya lagi."

Bibir Sasuke tertarik membentuk seulas senyum, "Terima kasih."

Keduanya berbincang pelan. Lalu menikmati kesunyian dengan aroma lavender yang menguar. Lavender di musim hujan.

Sasuke jujur, ia akan menikmati datang ke kafetaria, duduk seperti orang bodoh, memesan segelas teh lavender dan menatap Hinata. Tidak buruk. Malah terasa menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **A/N: Gantung? Iya. Saya tahu. Dan saya sadar banget kalau ini bukan kemampuan maksimal saya. Tolong ampuni author ini! T_T Saya udah usaha banget, hiks. Tapi apa daya, saya terserang WB. Anda tahu? Menulis seuprit kata-kata saja membuat saya mesti menatap layar dan bersemedi. Susah minta ampun. Tapi saya lihat SHBF 6 masih sepi. Saya harus menuangkan pikiran ke event ini juga.**

 **Minna, silakan ikuti event ini! Bisa dilihat di profil saya untuk keterangan lebih lanjut. Terima kasih!**

 **Salam,**

 **Ether-chan**


End file.
